House Delmont
The house of Delmont is one of the oldest Stromic noble houses that still exist today. It's lineage can be traced back to the days of the ancient Arathi Tribes, and the Tribe of Thunderblade, from which the male line decends. The Delmonts were first not chieftains, but Healers, and Witches, said to be members of the Arathorian Wtich-Cults, like the Volvo. No one alive can say how the Delmonts came about becoming the Chieftains of the Thunderblade Tribe, only that their...attuned abilitys, with the Elements and Nature, such as the Old Way, were of great use in uniting both their Tribe, and several around them. The Delmonts continued to rule as Chieftains in their Mountains until the Kingdom of Sromgarde was founded. From the Tribe, sprung the House of Delmont, which, the family still rules as Heads of to this day. The House of Delmont now rules their ancient home, and much more Northern Mountains, comprising all of the County of Silversage, which today spans around 50,000 Aces of land, not to mention the coastal strip of "Summer's Touch" given to them by Chaori Ravenshadow which spans 10,000 aces. History of House Delmont. After the founding of House Delmont, the family relocated the seat of the house to the Northern Tip of their lands, and build upon it, Castle Delmont and their city of Ayera's Tear. The Delmont's have always been loyal the the House of Trollbane and have served the Kingdom of Stromgarde for generations. The house of Delmont was joined to a Stormwindian "House of Kelmere" by marriage, then Adriana Delmont was wed to Ross Kelmere and has also, married here daughter to another Stormwindian House. Though Loyal, during the First War, Lord Septemis Delmont had the gates that lead into their lands close, blocking off the outside world. Today, the Delmont's enjoy life, Adriana Delmont serves as head of the House, with her Children there to continue the bloodline. Holdings Between their Arathi and Stromwind holdings, whether it be Estates or farms, the Delmont Family has around nighty Thousand Aces of land, the largest of which being the County of Silversage in the Arathi Highlands at just under fifty thousand aces. It is said that Aaron Delmont made deals with...questionable partners, to gain Lordaeronian land, and extend the reach of House Delmont, for their seemingly endless amounts of Iron and other such metals, but this was never proven. Legally, the House of Delmont currently owns the following: County of Silversage (Arathi Highlands) Delmont Tower (Dalaran) Summer's Touch Manor (Arathi Highlands) Sunweld Estate (Redridge Mountains) Wealth The Delmont family was once one of the richest in Stromgarde, despite only being a County, however, when Aaron Delmont took the title of Count, he ran the County, and the Houses Fortune, into the ground. Since the Civil War of Silversage, Adriana Delmont the newly appointed Countess, has began to renew the Delmonts fortune, using the World-famous Truffle's that grow in their forests and...questionably, selling Bombs from the Delmont foundrys, though no one can say what kind of Bombs they sell. Minor profit can be made from the Alchemical Agents that are made and tested behind closed doors, but most of these buying and selling's generally happen in secret. Category:House of Delmont Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes